The Boy from District 11
by infinitemaybe
Summary: Laurel is torn apart by her boyfriend, Thresh, and his death in the 74th Hunger Games. Twisted and full of devastation, she is determined to kill Katniss Everdeen. Written in verse. Currently abandoned, but I might pick it up later.
1. Dead

THE BOY FROM DISTRICT 11

by writerforever7

PROLOGUE

Death.

He was dead.

Thresh was dead.

Gone.

Quickly speared.

Thresh was dead.

Happy.

They had won.

Thresh was dead.

Anguish.

Swept the families.

Thresh was dead.

Rue.

So sweet and innocent.

Thresh was dead.

Forever.

Gone forever.

Thresh was dead.

The same thought over and over.

Thresh

was

dead.

Thresh

is

dead.

I

Laurel

must

be

dead

too.

I wish I was dead.

Thresh

isn't

coming

back.

It's not like any normal day.

He's

dead.

District 2

killed him.

Speared him.

Laughed as he died.

District 12

alive.

Happy

wealthy.

I

want

to

kill

them.

That girl,

Katniss Everdeen,

will die.

It will hurt

her precious

Peeta.

They're going in

again.

I can make my

move!

I

will

kill

Katniss Everdeen

in

the

name

of

my

dead

true

love,

Thresh.


	2. Hate

CHAPTER ONE

She speaks.

Her voice

fills the air.

People smile

as the boy

gives us money and food.

I don't care.

Thresh won't get a

cent

or

a

morsel.

Rue

liked her.

I

don't see how it's fair that

Rue is

dead

like

Thresh.

Thresh

and

I liked Rue.

Everyone

did.

She

was

sweet.

The

Capitol

is evil.

But

I'd rather

side

with them

then see

other happiness

by breaking the rules.

I

am

twisted.

They said

that since

Thresh

died.

I

didn't want to

believe it.

So I made up my own world.

My world is failing.

I need

death

to make

it even.

This

thought makes me

smile.

The old man next to me

makes

Rue's call.

I am the only one

who doesn't imitate him.

Katniss

looks

touched.

A Capitol trick.

No one

cares for the Districts.

No one

at

all.

I

scowl.

"Why do you salute the one who won the Games? The one who won instead of us!"

I scream in my head.

But no one can hear

me.

The boy, Peeta,

made a speech too.

He gave us money.

The crowd is happy.

Inside, I am dying.

As Katniss walks off,

a Peacekeeper shoots

the old man.

There is no sound

but the gun fire.

The man

doesn't

cry

out for

help

or

blessing.

It is a peaceful death for him.

Quick,

sudden.

No time

to really

think.

I

wish

Thresh

would have

been quick.

I hope

he didn't feel a thing.

I will speak to the Peacekeepers secretly.

If anyone finds out,

I will be condemned.

I will be shunned,

but I will

be

happy

and content.

My mission will be fulfilled.

Maybe,

if Katniss had been killed by Thresh,

he could have won.

Maybe,

I would marry him,

like I wanted.

He was

17.

I am

17

now.

If Thresh had lived,

he would be 18.

He would be

with me.

I planned what I'd name our children.

We'd have a boy

and a little girl.

Granger

would be my son,

Thistle,

would be my little girl.

Life would be easier

for me

with companions.

Now there are none.

I find myself talking to

a Peacekeeper.

Thresh's voice is in my head.

"I love you, Laurel."

It's not stopping.

I have to do

this.

I can't

let his death go to waste.

I am twisted.

I can't be undone.

I am wearing a

black

dress.

I look like the

reaper of death.

I tell the Peacekeeper of

the

rebellion

that is starting because of the girl on

fire.

I will set her on fire.

The Peacekeeper

nods

and he smiles.

"Thank you." he says.

I walk out.

No one would be able to

see me.

It's dark.

I had stayed longer than I thought.

A figure shifts in the shadows.

Everyone should be home,

the work is done.

"Who is there?"

I call.

"I am."

the figure says.

"Slate!"

I gasp.

He appears.

"What are you doing?"

he asks.

What am I doing?

Slate is Thresh's older brother.

19, but not strong like

Thresh.

Slate is weak.

His leg is limp, his ankle crooked.

He cannot do as much work as the Capitol wishes.

His family has suffered for that.

Thresh used to take on Slate's role,

but now that is no more.

"You're supposed to be inside."

I whisper.

"So are

you" he says.

I have been caught.

There's no way out of this now.


	3. Kill

CHAPTER TWO

"What were you doing?"

he asks.

I am silent.

Silence gives everything away, doesn't it?

Thresh was quiet,

he was pensive.

He's quiet in his grave too.

"Laurel, were you talking to the Peacekeeper?"

Slate asks.

There is no way out of this, is there?

"No."

I whisper.

But I know that Slate knows I did.

"Thresh is in a better place."

"Then maybe I should be there too!"

"Laurel."

Slate's voice pounds in my

head.

Siding with the Capitol, the Peacekeepers,

worst crime imaginable.

I've seen spies.

They are murdered in their sleep.

It looks like an accident,

but I know the

truth.

Everyone in District 11 will

know

the truth.

I am afraid now.

But I am still obsessed.

My senses are intensified.

It's like I've become something else.

I have power.

No one can stop me.

I think I am a monster.

Funny,

I am not afraid of that.

I am not afraid of death after all.

Monsters can fight death.

I will stare death in the face

if it dares to come.

Perhaps,

Slate will be my first kill.

No!

What am I thinking?

"Laurel!"

Slate calls urgently.

There is fear in his eyes.

What am I doing?

I see a dagger in my hand.

I watch it plunge into Slate.

What is happening?

I fight myself.

I can't be a monster!

Can I?

Slate is bleeding.

The dagger I hold is covered in blood.

What have I done?

Where did this dagger come from?

I run.

Slate calls my name.

I don't go back.

I can only run.

I will leave behind my family,

the few friends I had,

and everything I once knew.

I am fueled now.

There's not escaping this fate.

I am truly the monster

I thought I'd become.

And what?

All for my insane love.

All because of Thresh and his death,

now I will take my

vengeance.

And the girl on fire, will

truly

be

set

on

fire.

Like me,

there will be no escape for

Katniss Everdeen of District 12.


	4. Traitor

CHAPTER THREE

I am now aiding the Capitol.

They are pleased.

I am sure President Snow will be happy.

Maybe I'll be a Peacekeeper someday.

I know I'll be able to have connections.

Maybe one day, I'll see Katniss Everdeen myself

up close

and

personal.

I will take what ever I have

and she will not see another day.

I am twisted.

My heart is probably shriveled now,

but

I

am

beyond

caring.

Thresh,

can you hear me?

I'm doing this for you!

I hope he can hear me.

My voice should pound in his head.

He should remember us.

If where ever he went erases

memory,

I will not go.

He is in a good place I hope,

but I'd rather remember him,

than be in a comfortable place.

Knowing what I'm doing now,

I will be in a bad place.

They will talk of me,

Laurel, the

traitor.

By it's my downfall.

Doesn't every person have a down fall?  
The government did.

The leaders from before did.

I wonder if there's any place besides Panem.

Probably

not.

Why haven't they told us?  
I'll find out.

I have connections now.

Connections get you where you want.

I want

Thresh.

But he's

gone.


End file.
